1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a low profile receptacle connector straddle-mounded into a cutout of a substrate. The connector includes a metal shell featured with supporting tabs securely disposed onto the substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,549 issued to Mitsumi Electric Co., Ltd., on Aug. 7, 2007 discloses 'A connector includes a receptacle 1 to be mounted on a substrate 11 and a plug 5 adapted to be connected to the receptacle 1. The receptacle 1 has a shield case 2 provided with connection terminals 31 therein, and the plug 5 has a shield case 6 provided with connection terminals 71 therein. The shield case 6 of the plug 5 is adapted to be inserted into the shield case 2 of the receptacle 1 when the plug 5 is connected to the receptacle 1, at which the connection terminals 71 of the plug 5 are electrically connected to the connection terminals 31 of the receptacle 1. A tongue portion 23 is provided on a bottom surface of the shield case 2 of the receptacle 1 and a recess 63 is formed on a bottom surface 61 of the shield case 6 of the plug 5 so that the tongue portion 23 is fitted into the recess 63 when the plug 5 is connected to the receptacle 1, which serve as an erroneous insertion preventing and guiding mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,432 issued to Yazaki Corporation on Jun. 7, 2005 discloses 'A USB connector includes a jack and a plug. The jack includes a shield shell, having jack terminals therein. The plug includes a shield case, having plug terminals to be electrically connected to the jack terminals, and fitted into the shield shell. The shield shell has a mating portion. The shield case has a latching portion which engages with the mating portion when the plug is inserted into the jack.
As we know, the shield case of the receptacle connector disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,549 is pressed by a whole metal sheet, the complex shape needs several processing to manufacture. A block extends form the end portion of the housing of the connector, the bilateral of the block effecting by the asymmetric force result in rocking of the housing. The through-hole mounting of the shield case is adverse to the minimization of the connector.